


Lie

by boychik



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Conversations, Death, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik





	Lie

Rolo wonders what Lelouch thinks of the afterlife, but it’s an idle thought. He knows that he doesn’t. Even though he knows this, he asks anyways.

“That’s ridiculous,” Lelouch says, pulling on his jacket. “How could there be an afterlife? When you’re dead, you’re dead.” CC calmly chomps a piece of pizza from her vantage point, splayed across Lelouch’s bed.

Rolo plays the devil’s advocate with a gentle face. “How do you know, brother?”

Lelouch turns. “Are you kidding? Look at what you see around you. People are dying every day. Do you honestly think they’re going to heaven? That’s just something people say to make themselves feel better. It’s not real. It’s a lie. I know it’s a lie!” And with that, he stalks out of the room.

 

 

 

 

This conversation briefly flashes through Rolo’s brain as he stops the perception of the flow of time from the cockpit of the Shinkirō.

A lie, Lelouch? Maybe it’s all a lie. Rolo closes his eyes. Eyes. They’re violet, like Lelouch’s. But that doesn’t make them brothers, does it? So it’s okay to feel this way. Like a lie.

_But how do you know, brother?_

Lelouch never really answered him. Maybe he was wrong about this one tiny thing. Because Rolo’s heart has skipped more than one beat, and he’s slipping through the flow of time to save Lelouch. His heart’s aflame, lungs burning, crushed by the weight of his skinny chest caving in. What power he holds! Too bad it comes with such a nasty side effect. Using his geas, is this what it feels like to die?

As Rolo falls, he prays that Lelouch is wrong, that it’s not just oblivion after death. Because then he could never see his brother again. And when the Empire is united and when Lelouch has fallen at Suzaku’s hand, then they could never live together never die together never grow white wings together and love as angels in paradise. But they must, they must…and so his heart stops, halfway through its leap for heaven.


End file.
